1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method for carrying out a desired data processing process on a plurality of page data expressed in a page description language, and a nontransitory storage medium storing therein a data processing program for enabling a computer to function as a means for performing a data processing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the printing and platemaking fields, printing workflows have been digitized in their entirety thanks to the widespread use of desktop publishing (DTP) and computer-to-plate (CTP) technologies. For example, there have been a growing number of cases wherein a plurality of designers create page-by-page contents using respective information processing terminals of their own and then submit the created contents as electronic data to a printing company. It will be convenient for the operator of the printing company if a function to automatically arrange the successively submitted electronic data according to the order of page numbers is available to the operator.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-086151, for example, discloses an apparatus for identifying page numbers by checking numbers in particular areas of the page extent indicated in scanned images (image data in a raster format) according to a so-called template matching process.